Faith
by lilbasketballqt2
Summary: PLEASE READ THE AUTORS NOTE AFTER THE STORY!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything HG

Alright!! I am reposting this story and actually going to finish it this time I'll probably post the next few chapters every other day but it is kinda hard since life's so busy w/ basketball lol but I'll try. So You probably read this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything HG

Authors note: please review so I know if I should continue. Thanx, this takes place after the Morp. 

CHAPTER 1

A girl around 14 sat against the bathroom wall on the cold floor. She held a tool she used when things in her life just didn't seem to go right. A tear dripped down the side of her check she quickly whipped it away and slide the razor down her arm, blood from her arm dripped on the floor. The girl jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door, but she didn't move she had the door locked to the 3-stall bathroom. 

Samantha:get out right now you're not the only one living here!!

Faith: Sam go bother someone else I am not in the mood for your stubbornness.

Samantha: I am going to tell Miss. Lamburg on you!

The ten-year-old girl stood outside the door with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

Faith: Go right ahead but she'll be wondering why you're not in bed.

Faith finally got up off the floor picked up a towel cleaned up the floor and her arm and hides the towel in the bathroom. She then exited the bathroom and stepped out to look down at the angered face girl that had her nose crunched.

Samantha: What took you so long. You know we are suppose to share the bathroom it isn't only yours.

The little girl snarled. 

Faith: Oh my little Samantha you have so much to learn about living in an orphanage.

Faith patted the blonde haired girl on her head then walked passed her and folded down her sheets to her springy bed. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some Pajamas of hers and slipped into the carefully. She pulled out her long Brown hair and walked back to her bed. The room was small and held 3 teenage girls and one ten-year-old. Two older girls walked into the room laughing Faith ignored them but Samantha giggled with them at nothing she just wanted to be apart of something fun. Faith smiled at the little girl and her laugh and rested her head on the pillow.

Lillian: Faith!! What the heck are you doing! You didn't do what I asked now get up and pick up all the clothes and do the laundry!

Angel: Faith just get up and do as your told.

Faith: Why can't I be left alone for one night!

~*Next Morning*~

Faith got up out of bed at the sound of the loud bell that rang every morning at 6:30. Faith groggily got out of bed and swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked into the bathroom took a shower and got dress she was told the night before that she had a meeting with some important people so she put on a pink sundress that went great with her brown hair and blue eyes. She walked out brushing her hair. She walked over to her bed and made it up. Her dress flowed behind her as she walked.

Miss. Lamburg: Faith come on we have a couple waiting for you.

Faith slowly got up and moved toward the women. They walked into a small room. The sunlight shinned through the windows into the room. The light bounced off of the walls and couches and they were decorated with a flower print. 

Miss.Lamburg: Faith please take a seat. This is Mr. And Mrs. Scarbrow. They are looking to adopt and you seem to fit what they are looking for. 


	2. Faith 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything HG

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything HG

Authors note: thanx for reviewing it means a lot!! I also want to add that in the 1st chapter I said she was wearing a sundress and I didn't think about the cut on her arm. So she is wearing a sweater/jacket over it.

CHAPTER2

Faith: when am I leaving?

Faith was fill with so many emotions she didn't know how to express them so kept them inside. The man turned to her and looked at her. Faith looked deeply into the man and women's eyes and saw a nice kind, loving couple. But what could they want from me nobody ever wanted her? She questioned herself.

Peter: Well if you would like you could leave today with us in about thirty minutes. 

Faith: Um… yeah that's fine but I want to have time to say my good-byes.

Sophie: You can take all the time you need honey. There is no rush here.

Faith: Okay let me go get my stuff.

Faith exited the room and went up the stairs to the room she shared. Lillian and Angel sat on the bed laughing at the stories they told each other, but stopped as they saw Faith walk in.

Lillian: Faith why don't you ever knock. What if I was saying something I didn't want you to hear!

Faith: Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I am leaving this dump!

Faith was smiling at the thought and hurried around the room grabbing all of her things and stuffing them in her bag. This was only her 4th family she was to live with in her 7 years living there. Samantha burst into the room and saw Faith packing her bag. 

Samantha: Faith where are you going?

Faith: I am leaving there are some people that might adopt me.

Samantha: Your leaving me?

Faith shook her head yes and wrapped her arms around the small girl, and exited out of the door with her gray bag threw over one shoulder.

Peter and Sophie filled her in about there jobs and the kids on the drive to Horizon. The car past a sign saying 1 mile till Mt.Horizon School. And in about one minute they pulled into Mt.Horizon. Peter and Sophie unbuckled there self's and got out of the car. Faith followed behind taking in her surroundings. 

Peter: I think you would fit better in the cliffhanger group so lets go meet them now and get acquainted.

Sophie: They are a very nice group Faith and they were excited to hear that we were looking to adopt.

They all walked into a classroom and Jeff was in front of the class teaching.

Peter: Hey Jeff could I take a moment of your class time? 

Jeff immediately noticed the girl standing by Sophie and shook his head and stepped aside. Peter cleared his throat and looked out at the cliffhangers in till he had everyone's attention.

Peter: You know how we were looking to adopt well we went into town today and Faith is going to be staying with us for a few days and out of all the groups I want her to be with you guys because I think you guys are mature enough to handle someone younger in your group.

Jules:That's so great. I know how you said that you were looking to adopt and all but it's just so exciting to have someone staying with you and she gets to hang out with us.

Shelby: Don't frighten the girl with your enthusiasm Queenie you might scare her away. (Turns to look at the girl) I am Shelby. 

Auggie: I am Auggie

The bell rang and all the Cliffhangers got and started to leave. But Peter stopped them.

Sophie: I know that was your last hour but we have a visitor and would someone please be her buddy so she doesn't get lost?

Jules: I will!

Peter: Thank You Juliette. (Pause) Ok Faith this is Juliette if it is all right with you she will be the one showing you around and taking you to eat till you know your own way around here. Tomorrow you will start school at Lamphere High School. I am going to try to make it as normal as I can for you. We'll talk more about this later right now just get settled in. Jules please take her to my office right after dinner before group. Ok?

Jules: Sure thing. Lets go Faith.

~*At Dinner*~

Auggie: So Faith. How long were you at the home?

Faith: For about seven years.

Scott: Geeze girl, why weren't you ever adopted? No offense

Faith: Well I was adopted three times before this it's just they found out about me, you know my secrets, anyway they didn't want to deal with me so they sent me back.

Ezra: I don't know if I could do that I mean I would feel sort of used.

Faith took a sip of her milk and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Everyone at the table shook their head in agreement to Ezra's statement.

Faith: Well it's my life and, I live where I am told.

Shelby: yeah but nobody should have to live like that.

Faith: I said I can deal!

Faith got up angrily and threw her lunch away. She walked out the door she was livid. She didn't know why she was so upset that was all new to her and it scared her in a way. She had been in many homes before but never a home like this. She knew that Peter and Sophie would keep her even when they found out everything about her. 

Faith: Oh god…. I forgot I have to go to Peter's office!

Jules: Yeah and that's why I came to find you.

Jules came up from behind Faith. Faith jumped when Jules spoke.

Faith: You scared me!!

Jules: Sorry, but anyway you don't want to be late so lets go. (The girls walked off in the direction of Peter) I am sorry about earlier, we all are. We didn't mean to nail you with questions. I guess we were a little out of line.

Faith: I shouldn't have gotten so mad you were just asking questions.

The girls reached the office and stood there for a moment.

Jules: You want me to go with you?

Faith: No I'll be fine.

Jules: Ok, I'll see you at group.

Faith: Bye and thanks.

Jules: Bye.

Faith walked up the stairs and in to a building. She found Peter's office she bit her lip and she raised her hand to knock on the door. She tapped lightly not making too much noise.

Peter: Come in.

She heard Peter from inside the door at walked in and his command.

Peter: Ahhh Faith I was expecting you. Take a seat.

Peter gestured toward the two seats in front of his desk. She did as told without a word.

Peter: Like I said before I unrolled you in the High School about twenty miles from here. I know it is a drive but it is wroth it and the closes school to here. So did you meet everyone?

Faith: Yeah Jules did a good job of showing me around.

Peter: That's good. Ok well at ten o'clock we leave and go to Sophie's and my house and we will get you settled in and you start school tomorrow. I want you to know that even though I wont be able to pay 100% attention to you I still want you here. I just don't want you to think that I have abandoned you. You can also tell me anything. O.k.? 

Peter was looking at the girl the whole time he could tell she was uncomfortable and looked like she was about to cry but not a single tear fell.

Faith: Yes, I understand.

Peter: It's group time!! If you don't mind you could participate with us. I know it would be hard to make a transition like this.

Faith: Yeah I'll join you guys.

Peter: Great thanks. I think it would be good to have a different point a view in the group.

~*Group*~

Everyone sat around one the floor cause peter had instructed that nobody sat on chairs for some odd reason. Faith sat next to Sophie, for some reason Faith found a special connection with her.

Sophie: Ok everyone. We are going to do finish the sentence again will start with me so I can show Faith how it is done and the she will go and continue from there. Ok the sentence today is… drum roll please "The thing I most regretted is…" Well since I am going first I say the thing I most regretted is never making up with my mom when I had a chance, and why is because when I didn't get to have her at my wedding because of the relationship we had. Well Faith your turn.

Faith: The thing I most regretted is making my Mom hate me so much that she gave me up for adoption.

Sophie: And why? 

Faith: Well I guess because I wouldn't had to live in a place where I hated.

Sophie: Jules go ahead.

Jules: the thing I regretted most is hurting myself because of my Mom, because I am better than that and now I see how I didn't deserve the extra pain I put myself through.

~*At Dinner*~

Auggie: So Faith. How long were you at the home?

Faith: For about seven years.

Scott: Geese girl, why weren't you ever adopted?

Faith: Well I was adopted three times before this it's just they found out about me, you know my secrets, anyway they didn't want to deal with me so they sent me back.

Ezra: I don't know if I could do that I mean I would feel sort of used.

Faith took a sip of her milk and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Everyone at the table shook their head in agreement to Ezra's statement.

Faith: Well it's my life; I live where I am told.

Shelby: yeah but nobody should have to live like that.

Faith: I said I can deal!

Faith got up angrily and threw her lunch away. She walked out the door she was livid. She didn't know why she was so upset that was all new to her and it scared her in a way. She had been in many homes before but never a home like this. She knew that Peter and Sophie would keep her even when they found out everything about her. 

Faith: Oh my…. I forgot I have to go to Peter's office!

Jules: Yeah and that's why I came to find you.

Jules came up from behind Faith. Faith jumped when Jules spoke.

Faith: You scared me!!

Jules: Sorry, but anyway you don't want to be late so lets go. (The girls walked off in the direction of Peter) I am sorry about earlier, we all are. We didn't mean to nail you with questions. I guess we were a little out of line.

Faith: I shouldn't have gotten so mad you were just asking questions.

The girls reached the office and stood there for a moment.

Jules: You want me to go with you?

Faith: No I'll be fine.

Jules: Ok, I'll see you at group.

Faith: Bye and thanks.

Jules: Bye.

Faith walked up the stairs and in to a building. She found Peter's office she bit her lip and she raised her hand to knock on the door. She tapped lightly not making too much noise.

Peter: Come in.

She heard Peter from inside the door at walked in and his command.

Peter: Aww Faith I was expecting you. Take a seat.

Peter gestured toward the two seats in front of his desk. She did as told without a word.

Peter: Like I said before I unrolled you in the High School about twenty miles from here. I know it is a drive but it is wroth it and the closes school to here. So did you meet everyone?

Faith: Yeah Jules did a good job of showing me around.

Peter: That's good. Ok well at ten o'clock we leave and go to Sophie's and my house and we will get you settled in and you start school tomorrow. I want you to know that even though I wont be able to pay 100% attention to you I still want you here. I just don't want you to think that I have abandoned you. You can also tell me anything. O.k.? 

Peter was looking at the girl the whole time he could tell she was uncomfortable and looked like she was about to cry but not a single tear fell.

Faith: Yes, I understand.

Peter: It's group time!! If you don't mind you could participate with us. I know it would be hard to make a transition like this.

Faith: Yeah I'll join you guys.

Peter: Great thanks. I think it would be good to have a different point a view in the group.

~*Group*~

Everyone sat around one the floor cause peter had instructed that nobody sat on chairs for some odd reason. Faith sat next to Sophie, for some reason Faith found a special connection with her.

Sophie: Ok everyone. We are going to do finish the sentence again will start with me so I can show Faith how it is done and the she will go and continue from there. Ok the sentence today is… drum roll please "The thing I most regretted is…" Well since I am going first I say the thing I most regretted is never making up with my mom when I had a chance, and why is because when I didn't get to have her at my wedding because of the relationship we had. Well Faith your turn.

Faith: The thing I most regretted is making my Mom hate me so much that she gave me up for adoption.

Sophie: And why? 

Faith: Well I guess because I wouldn't had to live in a place where I hated.

Sophie: Jules go ahead.

Jules: the thing I regretted most is hurting myself because of my Mom, because I am better than that and now I see how I didn't deserve the extra pain I put myself through.

Sophie: Good I am glade you see that now. Auggie?

Auggie: The thing I most regretted is getting into the gang with my brother, because I hurt my mom and I never met to do that.

Scott: Well I am next. The thing I most regretted is getting into drugs, because they screwed my life up bad.

Shelby: The thing I most regretted is becoming a women I never wanted to be, because I was better than that and It was the worse thing I could do.

Daisy:The thing I most regretted is hiding my true self under a mask, because it ate me up inside in till I finally took my mask off.

Ezra: The thing I most regretted is taking drugs, because like Scott said it screwed up my life.

David and Peter went with there's and then they broke group.

Faith: Um…. Peter could I go to the bathroom?

Peter: Yes of course you know where it is?

Faith: Yes.

Faith walked out the door and headed toward the girls dorm. Once she got there she grabbed her gray bag and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her journal and a pen and started writing in it.

Dear Journal,

Things are very different than I thought I would be here. I have never seen a place like this. The people are cool here and all so that's good. I met a really nice girl named Juliette but everyone calls her Jules. I've also met Scott, Auggie, Shelby, David, Daisy, and Ezra. I have to go to school tomorrow. I hate starting new schools with new people I don't know. It was hard enough meeting people here. Well anyway I my question of the day is "How can you feel so alone when your surrounded by people? I guess I'll find out some other time because I sure don't have the answer now. Well G2G. Write more laterz and I'll write more about here and the people.

~* ME *~

She pulled razor out of her bag *This is the only thing that makes me feel better * She thought to herself. And she slides it down her arm. The blood trickled down her arm and on to the floor. She sat there for a moment and let the pain sink in. She got a sudden urge of anger and she stood up. Just then….. 


	3. Faith 3 First day

Recap: She pulled razor out of her bag *This is the only thing that makes me feel better * She thought to herself

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything HG

Author's Note: I want to give thanx to Trisha she gave me a lot of the ideas mostly for the next few chapters. 

Recap:She pulled razor out of her bag *this is the only thing that makes me feel better * She thought to herself. And she slides it down her arm. The blood trickled down her arm and on to the floor. She sat there for a moment and let the pain sink in. She got a sudden urge of anger and she stood up. Just then….. (That was the last paragraph of 2B just in case you forgot the story.)
    
    Chapter 3 
    
     
    
    …..Shelby walks in…
    
     
    
    Faith: What the hell do you think your doing! You could have knocked or something!
    
     
    
    Shelby: Hey it's not my fault ur PMSing. Is your arm bleeding?
    
     
    
    Faith: No (she hides her arm behind her back)
    
     
    
    Shelby: yeah you are! (she grabs her arm faith trys to stop her but fails)
    
     
    
    Shelby: Geez how did u get this?
    
     
    
    Faith: None of your business!
    
     
    
    Shelby: Damn girl I didn't do anything 
    
     
    
    Faith: no shit Sherlock!
    
     
    
    Shelby: God y r u being such a Bitch
    
     
    
    Faith: cause your being one.
    
     
    
    Shelby: alright fine I'm leaving I'm not going to stay here and argue w/ a kid. 
    
     
    
    (Shelby exits as Faith cleans up everything. She felt bad about yelling a Shelby but she had to she had all these mixed feeling she needed to get them out so she took it out on Shelby.)
    
     
    
    Peter: Faith! Are you in here? 
    
     
    
    Faith: yeah I'm right here.
    
    (walks out of the bathroom)
    
     
    
    Peter: Oh ok are you ready to leave, it's ten and you have school tomorrow.
    
     
    
    Faith: Yeah hold on.
    
     
    
    Faith sighed in relief and stood up and threw everything in her bag and left out the door with Peter to meet up with Sophie.
    
     
    
    ***At the house*** 

Peter: This will be where you sleep. (Gesturing into the guest room).

Faith: Ok well if you don't mind I am going to crash now I am really tired.

Sophie: That's fine. If you need anything just tell us we will be more than happy to get it for you, and we are the room down the hall and the bathroom is right there.

Faith: Thanks.

Faith went into the room slipped into her PJ's and into a Sleeping Beauty slumber. Mean while Peter and Sophie are in the they're room talking.

Sophie: I don't know she doesn't seem all there.

Sophie pulled out a silky night gown and swiftly pulled it on

Peter: Sophie you think too much. She is probably tired from the long day she had.

Sophie: your right it must be hard on the girl. Lets get some sleep we are going to have a long day tomorrow.

Next time: Faith goes to school gets into a fight w/ a girl peter a Sophie talk


	4. Faith 4 The Fight

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Faith was awake by 5:30am she sat on the porch and looked out at the mountains and birds. Faith was dressed in Black Mudd jeans, a recently bought pink playboy Tee, and boots perfect for butt kicking and the first day of school. She had her hair up in a ponytail with two front strands of hair hanging down . The whole outfit fit her perfect. Peter stepped outside.

Peter: Nice day.

Faith: Yeah it is.

Peter: Well don't you look different. (He said taking another look at the girl in front of him)

Faith: Yeah make up does that.

Peter: why are up so early?

Faith: Couldn't sleep.

Peter: Well you got a good hour before you have to be at the bus stop. Will you be fine going alone?

Faith: Yeah I can handle it ( She got up and walked inside peter following a few seconds later.)

At School

Faith got off the bus and walked inside the school she finally made her way to the school office and got her schedule she then found her locker. She stuffed her back pack into the tiny hole in the wall and walked to her first class. 

Algebra- Mr.Kaynor Room 24-b

A man in his early 30's walked over to her and held out his hand. 

"Hi you must be the new student Faith."

"Yeah" She said holding her a folder close to her chest.

"Alright you can sit by Danielle right over there" He said pointing toward the back of the room and to a girl with long perfect blonde hair and an Abercrombie t-shirt on.

Faith walked down the rows of desk finally making it to her new seat.

"Alright" Mr.Kaynor said getting the classes attention " We have a new student if you don't already know her name is Faith. So please try to welcome her to her new school."

**Lunch**

Faith sat all alone in the corner of the school cafeteria. Three freshmen girls who obviously seemed totally and utterly stuck up. Not Faith's kind people. One blonde girl leans on the other side of the table across from Faith.

Madison: Hi……Faith right?

Faith: Yeah

Madison: Cool, my names Madison, and this is Libby, and Taylor.

Faith: Hi

Madison: So I just couldn't help myself I had to know where you live and I was thinking we could get together or something.

Faith: I live with my foster parents right now at Mt. Horizon some camp.

Madison: Are you serious you live there with a bunch of loony kids! Gross!

Faith: They're not that bad! And trust me there just as sane as you are or even more. So why don't you just go back to your own little table and eat cause I Don't want to get to know you.

Madison: ::Lets out a little laugh:: Oh my your too cute. Everyone knows not to talk to me like that. So just consider this a warning, next time you wont be so lucky.

Faith: Oh I'm so scared your nothing but a bunch of bull.

Madison: I'm more than you think.

Faith: Well let's see.

Madison: Are you challenging me?

Faith: Yeah, get up and fight, unless you think you might break a nail or something.

Madison and Faith stands face to face. Faith, her face hard as a rock throws a punch. Madison falls to the ground from the impact of Faith's knuckles. Madison when regains knowledge of what happens looks up shocked and dismayed.

Faith: Are you done already? 

Voice: Yes, and so are you Faith.

Faith turned around to find her newest principle Mr. Wilkins.

Mr. Wilkins: Faith my office now, Libby take Madison to the nurse.

Faith: I'm not going to the freakin office with you or anyone else here and this god-forsaken hell of a school! 

Mr. Wilkins: Yes you will now go!

Faith stands there stubbornly not moving

Mr. Wilkins: GO!

Faith reluctantly went without another word.

Next up~ Faith gets suspended and she haves a talk with Peter

Then two love interests get a lil hot!!!!! 


	5. Faith

Chapter five

Mr. Wilkins: Hi is this Mr. Scarbrow?

Peter: Yes, Who is this?

Mr. Wilkins: This is Faith's principle. I've called to report an incident that happened about fifth teen mins. ago. Faith is here with me and I caught her and another young lady fighting in the cafeteria. The other girl, Madison, Seems to be badly hurt for the one punch Faith threw. I know this is her first day and I have to suspend her for the rest of today and tomorrow.   So I need someone to come and pick her up.

Peter: Wooh! Slow down she what?

Mr. Wilkins: I know that is a lot to take in at once but I am a very busy man and need to get back to my business.

Peter: All right I'll be there in a few mins.

Mr. Wilkins: Thank you bye.

Sophie: who was that? You look mad.

Peter: that was Faith's principle. Supposedly Faith and another girl got into a fight and now Faith is suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow, and I have to go get her. I don't get it Soph. It is her first day and she already got into a fight…

Sophie: Well she is just like a normal kid around here. Just she don't know how to express herself properly…. Maybe you should have a talk with her. Set some rules and grounds and make it clear to her.

Peter: yeah, I guess. Well I better get a move on. I'll be back soon as I can.

Sophie: All right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Peter and Faith had gotten back from Horizon, Peter took Faith directly to his office. He was trying to be clam but it was hard. He didn't know why he was so upset with her maybe he expected more from her than most kids.

Peter: ::Sighs:: Faith…. I don't know what to say…

Faith: I know that your upset with me and I am sorry I just got mad.

Peter: But that's no excuse you should be able to control your anger.

Faith: But I tried!

Peter: that's no excuse, but you know I am going to have to punish you I hate to do it but I'll go easy on you this time since it is your first time. You will have kitchen duty today for dinner and I want you to do me a favor start writing in this journal. ::hands her a small note book:: 

Faith: All right can I go now?

Peter: Yes, but stay outta trouble!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 Faith walked into the cabin and started filling out the journal so she doesn't have to do it later on.

1. Full Name: Faithful Angel Quint

2.Color - Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue

3.What is something you accomplished that you are proud of?  I haven't really accomplished anything yet but I am sure soon I will

4.What is something you regretted doing? There is so much but I rather not say what they are cause it is personal.

5.What is something you enjoy? I liked playing Basketball a lot it always cleared my head.

6. Out of 1-10, 10 being the best, what would you rate your life? 4

7. What is one thing you would change about yourself if you could?   Everything!

**Well that wasn't so bad I guess**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dinner**

The Cliffhangers is sitting at their usual table when Faith walked in she stood in line and got her food and sat down in between Scott and Auggie. 

Scott: Hey Faith.

Jules: Hi! How was your first day of school?

Shelby: Didn't you hear she got suspended of her first day?

Auggie: Wooh chica. What's up with that?

Faith: Nothing! Geeze can't I have dinner without everyone asking me questions!

Shelby: It seems like somebody is in a bad mood

Daisy: Yeah she's worse than you Shel

Shelby: Hey watch it!

Faith: Fine whatever. I'm going.

::Faith stands up  and Scott grabs her arm::

Faith: What the heck let go!

Scott: No, you sit down and eat and we'll leave you alone. You want to be in our group you got to live with us and learn to deal and not run away.

Faith: What's wrong with running away?

Scott: One thing I learned in this place is running gets you nowhere.

::After a moment of thinking Faith sits down and starts eating::

** Alright people if anyone wants to take this story over and finish it your welcome to I don't wanna to continue with it cuz I wanna start another one more dealing with the cliffhangers….. so just tell me and its all yours I dunno if anyone wanted to but heres your chance… you can do anything you want with the story I don't care. But this is the LAST chap I am posting.**


End file.
